You're the one for me English version
by Carolice
Summary: *También disponible en español* Kurt is a new student. He's trying to be accepted in McKinley, and suddenly everything have a change when a boy with green hair, piercings and bad acctitud appears. Everybody call him by "Blaine", the badass boy.
1. I told you so

Chapter 1: I told you so.

Yes. It was a fact. Kurt Hummel was in Mckinley High… or, at least, that's what the director said to him, when he gave Kurt his schedule. He looked at it carefully, because he didn't want to make a mistake in his very first day there.

The first was Spanish. Well, Kurt loves all kind of languages, so he felt happy that one of his classes was something that he actually liked.

He had been living with his father in Lima for several years, also been in other schools, but… well, he had to transfer quite a lot because of what he was. He was aware that maybe this year would not be the exception, but he would definitely try to last and give his best to make it happen.

His father had had a heart attack recently, and the truth was that he didn't want to cause his dad more trouble. So, he would give his best.

Kurt walked through the halls looking for his new locker, without any self-confidence at all. He saw two cheerleaders, one of them was using a horn of unicorn tied to his forehead and the other girl was holding her by the arm. He saw a few football players, with big and swollen suits; they were seeing him with hatred. Or at least, that was what he thought. He didn't want to believe it.

He finally got to his locker, opened it and started to put his things in it, left his bag inside, glued some pictures of Wicked, West Side Story, Patty Lupone…

"You like Wicked?!" he heard by his side.

Kurt looked where the voice came from, and had to look down a little bit after notice that there was a shorty, brown-haired, and top of all, owner of a big, big smile…

"Yes" Kurt answered, giving a nervous blinking.

"Wow! I think we can get along! I'm Rachel Berry" said the young girl extending her hand towards Kurt. He shook her hand with an anxious smile. "Most of people here doesn`t appreciate the good sound of musicals!" she continued. "I actually don´t get it, how is that they can't appreciate all those feelings, life and… oh, I think I didn't hear your name" she whispered to Kurt.

"Ah… I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel" he said, fixing his hair gently.

The bells suddenly rang. They had to go to class.

"I have Spanish now" he said, taking his notebook and case and closing the locker.

"Me too! If you like I can take you there" Rachel said after seeing Kurt looking for the room in the school map. "I know where it is" Then, she took Kurt through the hall full of Mckinley students, before he could refuse.

Kurt was surprised that Will Schuester was a man so young to be a teacher, and could not help further surprise when Rachel told him that he was who ran the school's Glee club. It was actually Mr Schuester who suggested to Rachel to introduce the guys of the club to Kurt, at least, so he could "adapt" to the new school.

"Ok" said Rachel to Kurt after the class was over. "That girl over there, the one that's with that blonde kind, she's Mercedes. He's Sam.

"Is he…?"

"No, he's not gay" Rachel interrupted.

"Oh" Kurt couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

"The one with the unicorn horn is Brittany. The one next to her is Santana.

"Oh" Kurt nodded. He couldn't figure why she was doing this, but if that meant that he could meet some Mckinley students, he would listen.

"The Asian Couple. Mike and Tina. The one in the wheel chair is Artie, the one with the mohicano, that's Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls him Puck… and his my boyfriend Finn" she said sighing.

Kurt looked at him; he was the tallest guy, even taller than himself.

"Hi, Rachel" Finn said getting closer to her to kiss her chick. "Oh… Hi…"

"Kurt" said the youngster smiling.

"I'm Finn Hudson" said the guy returning the smile. "What are you guys doing?" asked to Rachel.

"I'm showing Kurt the entire school, and introducing everyone to him"

"Hope you like Mckinley, Kurt" said the boy surrounding Rachel by the shoulders.

"Hope that too…"

Then, the hallways turned silent. Kurt couldn't figure it out why Rachel hold to Finn's arms and he pushed her behind him on a protective way. The blue-eyed boy looked where everyone's were looking at.

A guy in a black jacket, gray t-shirt and tight jeans was getting closer. Kurt wasn't that kind of people that judge other people by their appearance, long before he was surprised because he was used to do it, but he would not make that mistake again. Not in his new school.

When the guy walked by near them, Kurt could notice a slight smell of cigarette, a few ear piercings, his hair was dyed green in certain zones, but not completely, it was a strange mix. His eyes were honey, and intriguing for Kurt. He was not afraid even though everyone else seemed to have. What was it weird? It was clear that his dressing was unusual so his hair, but...

What.

Was.

It.

Weird?

The boy stopped in front of them but didn't even take a look.

"What do you want, Anderson" Finn said in a hard voice, very different from what Kurt had heard being greeted by him.

"I haven't even talk to you, Hudson" the boy mumbled. The, he looked. "I'm not doing anything to your girlfriend, if that's what you want to know" he said with narrowed eyes in a gesture of selflessness. Then, that young man stared at Kurt.

The boy with white skin, almost as white as paper, cocked his head to look for any signs that prove anything negative in the other boy. He didn't understand why they fought or were so sharp together.

"New at the school?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ye-"

"Kurt, don't talk with this guy" Finn said giving a step ahead. "There's no need to take chances"

"Take chances? Really, Hudson?" said the young wavy-haired boy facing Finn. "For all I know, he's new, and I just want to talk to him"

"No need to, you know that nobody dares to even look at you here"

And it was true, Kurt watched the hallway, all students murmured looking askance at the scene, hiding behind their folders or books.

"What a gossip-boy" said the boy placing his hands in his pockets. "I did not know you liked to hear the rumors, Finny" he smiled wryly.

Kurt just watched the scene seriously, he really did not know what to say or do.

"I did not know that the new students were assigned to a chaperone" said the boy suddenly pulling Kurt out from his thoughts. The blue-eyed boy had approached smiling mischievously. "Oh, right. I did not realize" said looking down.

"What?" Kurt said, frowning.

"Your condition, I guess".

Kurt turned red as a beet, please, not here, he thought, not in front of the whole school, please, please, please...

"Shut up" said Finn, noticing Kurt's discomfort.

The boy just grinned and raised his shoulders.

"Am I lying?" said the boy taking another step closer to Kurt. "Tell them dear"

"Stay away from me" said Kurt drawing strength out of nothing, because, he was inside his personal bubble; tried to push him, but he took his wrists tightly before Kurt could even have touched him.

"I do what I want, sweetheart" he said, squeezing his hands once again. And Kurt noticed that his fingers were calloused, probably caused by a guitar. Not by punching, like maybe the rest of the students used to think…

"That will make you a real man, I suppose" Kurt snorted angrily. The other students released vague giggles.

He smiled raising his eyebrows.

"You can play, baby ... But I warn you one thing." said the boy bounding him against the cold locker. "I can play too."

Finn removed Kurt from the boy by a single slap. The boy clutched his hands ready to hit back, but the bell rang again and the teachers would come to the hallways and could see them. The boy seemed not care, but Finn did. And respecting his opponent was something that he actually used to care.

"Let's leave it here" said walking towards the stairs. Rachel sighed loudly.

"Take care, Kurt!" cried the girl raising her arms desperate, to then place on the boy's shoulders and walked him to his classroom. He took one last look down the stairs, watching the boy "Anderson", as Finn called him.

He wasn't quite sure if it was his idea, or just happened, but he could swore he saw the boy's dry and pink lips pronounce 'Kurt'.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked sat in the gallery of the football field next to Rachel. Both were having lunch and enjoying a good time.

"Whose?" Rachel said as she looked at Finn train with the other players. Coach Bestie had threatened that if they did not have 10 laps, they had no permission to eat something.

"You know, the guy this morning" Kurt dropped. Rachel choked on his sandwich and had to drink some juice to almost yell.

"I told you he's not good people, Kurt!"

"But I want to know ..." Kurt said visualizing among the rest of the team; he was not wearing his piercings so Kurt assumed it was because he could get hurt trying to put on his hull, or some sort of coup.

"Ah ..." Rachel sighed resignedly, it seemed that his new friend was very stubborn.

"Blaine Anderson" muttered.

"Why do you say that is not good people?" Kurt inquired biting a piece of chicken in his salad.

"Because he just is not good, Kurt " Rachel said, looking serious. "The moment he arrived, he caused serious problems".

"What kind of trouble?" Kurt asked instantly, it actually surprised himself by being so intrigued with the fact that he wanted to know about that boy… Blaine.

"Almost burn down chemistry lab..." said Rachel. "According to Puck, all they remember is that the teacher had scolded him because he didn't follow instructions. Blaine in a fit of maturity" Rachel added ironically. "Threw the chemical mixture to the apron of the teacher, failed and fell into a flask. Generating a semi explosion ... was chaos, fire alarm, shouting, whooping cough, watery eyes, babies born...

"Babies born?" Kurt said puzzled.

"Maybe Puck added a few things" Rachel said gesturing with his hand to his face then support it. "A lot of rumours have been circulating, Kurt... you cannot imagine-"

"I do not believe in rumours" Kurt said keeping his things in a small bag and then draw an apple. - The rumours are created by people, create a bad image of someone; maybe he's not that bad.

"Maybe he's not that bad? Kurt? You really think that?" Rachel said incredulously. "Do you remember how he treated you in the hall?

Kurt thought ... that boy almost yells at the whole school that he is gay. The truth is that he did not like that, so maybe Rachel was right. A feeling of anger was born in him, it was true, and almost reveals too personal for him.

"Maybe you're right" Kurt said in a whisper.

"Of course I'm right" Rachel said nodding.

A whistle sounded and pulled Kurt out of his thoughts; Rachel shook her skirt.

"Finn is over, he'll come here to join us soon" Rachel explained to Kurt with a smile on her face. Kurt could not help but smiling back; was _obvious_ that Rachel loved Finn a lot.

"I didn't know that girls also came to watch training" Kurt suddenly heard. He looked around looking for where that voice came from. "... The girls", that person had cataloged him as a woman in front of the football players. Ups?

"One who dresses and other ridiculous outdated. What's worse?"

Several players started laughing. Kurt had to get up to see who was saying it... Oh.

"Mind your own problems, Blaine!" Rachel faced him from her place.

Blaine smiled and walked to the gallery. "Oh ... and she knows how to scream aloud" said raising an eyebrow.

"You. Do me the favour of not shouting from the rooftops my privacy? "Kurt said passing in front of Rachel, standing between her and Blaine.

"Privacy? But, honey, you are screaming it out loud wearing that outfit".

"Then, please move on to your life. Do not mess into how I dress".

"Oh, and there's your soprano voice too" said sarcastically; then placed a hand on his waist imitating the blue-eyed kid." Oh, and of course there's also this".

Kurt lost patience and pushed Blaine with his hands, but again, the boy took them before he can even touch him.

"Why do you insist on bothering me!?" Kurt shouted at him.

Rachel made a sound like a scream and ran towards the dressing room, probably looking for Finn.

Blaine chuckled.

"You think that if I do this, they will be milder with you?" he said releasing his wrists.

Kurt kneaded them a few seconds to get the circulation back. And then looked at what he had said.

"Milder? What do you mean?" Kurt said blankly.

Blaine shook his head . "You do not know where you came to fall, Kurt."

_Kurt_ .This boy had called him by his name. Like nothing. As if they had been presented before. As if they were friends. As if he had not insulted.

"I think I know what I'm doing, Blaine".

_Blaine._ A shiver ran through the boy... So long that he haven't heard his name.

"You think" Blaine recited. "I cannot tell you more, honey. Just don't go around saying that nobody warned you".

"Leave me alone. And do not tell me _honey_" Kurt said wrinkling his nose.

"Sweetheart, then?" Blaine said looking over his shoulder before going down the steps of the gallery.

"Aaaaagh!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine laughed loudly. And Kurt stopped his tantrum, everything stopped, the apple that was in his hand fell down the steps getting lost in the grass under the bleachers. The wind did not blow. It was just a moment of "bad boy laughing and Kurt's brain melting".

"I can see your freckles if you do that " he said turning his head completely, walking to the dressing rooms, dodging Rachel and Finn's angry look.

"What just happened?" Kurt tried to connect his brain to all that flowed through in his head, but _OH GOD,_ nothing happened. .All he had in mind was a confused Kurt, a Kurt that had been too long in the sun to leave her freckles but did not understand why the guy who was bothering him before the whole school, the one that had told him to be careful and that he did not know where he was getting into... but it was true. Kurt did not know.

"I'm sorry Kurt!" Rachel said making an exaggerated bow" But I can't go with you. I have Glee club rehearsal today. I think it will be extended, and we are practicing choreographies...

"Easy, Rachel, I understand" Kurt said smiling. "I think I'd better go now before my dad freaks out" added with a laugh.

"Ok" Rachel said. "See you tomorrow!"

"Sure" Kurt said, waving goodbye and walked out.

Kurt felt it was cold, much more than it felt in the morning and began to shiver slightly. He looked at the sky and understood it probably would rain. He quickened his pace for fear it started to rain before reaching home. Now he wished he had been in his truck. _No Dad, it will cause too much impression and I do not want. _How he hated himself for saying that to Burt this morning at breakfast.

"Hey, Lady!" He heard someone shouted and he clearly understood that it was told to him. But ... Who?

He turned and saw a group of three players supported by the dumpster.

"Come here" cried the man beside him. "If you do not come by good, I bring you here the hard way!" said when Kurt did not move from his place.

Kurt did not know what to do, should he run? Shout? Do what they said? Maybe that last one was not the best option. Chose the former, but it was useless. The players ran to reach him and lift his limbs.

"Let me go, I haven't done anything wrong!" Kurt shouted trying to escape. He did not mind falling to the floor and having to run again, because that was all they had in mind. But apparently these people did not think of releasing him.

"Ok" said the third boy. "We will be clear, homo."

_Homo _echoed in Kurt's mind. Was it this what Blaine meant?

"We do not like you in our school"

"Exactly" said the boy who was holding his left arm. "So please grab your stuff and get out of here".

"You idiot!?" Kurt shouted angrily. "I'm not leaving for a few homophobic as you!"

And that was the straw that broke the glass.

All that Kurt thanked is that there were five bags of garbage that made the fall softer. No, did not expect this reception on his first day. The boys were laughing and slapping each other. Kurt hugged his knees and shivered, but stronger than before. Yeah, he was afraid of what would happen next, or tomorrow or ... or maybe the rest of the year.

"I do not want to say _I told you so_, but ... Oh dear God, of course I told you." Kurt heard a voice coming from outside, the blue-eyed tried to lean out the trash and made it.

"Oh, it's you" said seeing Blaine leaning against the wall with a cigarette between his lips. Kurt flopped back on the garbage bags.

"I expected a little more enthusiasm. In fact some scolds towards me." Blaine said and Kurt could smell the cigarette smoke.

"What for? My jacket it's ruined" Kurt admitted watching his sleeves now stained with who knows what.

"You just got shot to a dump, and you're worried about a jacket ... Have you ever asked yourself if you're normal?" said Blaine releasing his unfinished cigarette and put it out on the floor with his shoe.

"I'm normal, I just have dressing sense." Kurt said leaning back by the dumpster and found himself in front of the boy. His breathing was cut off for a second.

"Do not think this will be routine." Blaine said taking him under his shoulders and pulled him out of the trash to put him out.

Kurt staggered, leaned a few seconds in the cold tin container.

"And you helped me because...? Kurt said raising his eyebrows.

"What? Want me to pull you back?" said Blaine, picking him towards the trash again.

"No, NO!" Kurt yelled kicking. "Okay, okay, put me down!"

And Blaine did it with a smile on his face.

"You seem like a little girl." Blaine said looking at him. "Do you bring the typical dolls and all that stuff that usually have?"

Kurt made the gesture of wanting to hit him, but stopped in the air and dropped his arm looking at the floor.

"What? I don't get hit anymore? Did you realize how good I am?" Blaine said showing his brawny arms to Kurt, who didn't even took a look.

"No." he said whispering. "I will not, because you helped me now. And it would be unfair to hit you back. It would not be properly grateful.

Blaine felt his chest had gone empty. How? Someone was thanking him? To him? To Blaine Anderson?

"I have to go change my clothes before my dad comes and see me in this state." Kurt said looking his pants. "I will consider what you said today, Blaine"

Blaine.

"Go put your clothes and stop annoying me with corny speeches." said the boy turning around and walking in the opposite direction, no direction in particular.

Kurt did not understand. How is it that he had been so kind and so distant now?

Who was Blaine Anderson exactly?

So.

HI EVERYONE!

My nickname is Carolice, and this is my first Klaine novel that I really like.

Ok. So, I'm chilean, my first idiom is spanish! My friend is doing the traduction of this fic, aaaanddd sorry for any mistake. *We're not a pro in this*

Really hope you like, *I made a few _cof_ lot_ cof _of draws about this fanfic if you're interested.

See u in the next chapter!

Love you all :)

Carolice.


	2. Slushies

Chapter 2: Slushies.

"They did what?" Rachel said closing her locker with rage.

"They throw me to the trash" Kurt repeated.

"You want me to clear things with them, Kurt?" asked Finn, who was behind Rachel drinking a box juice.

"No, it's fine. I think it won't happen again…" he murmured. "We have different classes today" he added after seeing Rachel's disappointed face. "But we'll see each other at lunch" he said trying to cheer her up.

The girl smiled and took his boyfriend's arm. "See you, Kurt!" And then, she got missing among all the people across the halls.

Kurt smiled too and went looking for his next class. But, out of nowhere, he felt trapped against his locker.

"Didn't we told you we did not want you in here?" cried the burly guy who had threw him to the trash yesterday.

Kurt's breathing stopped, in fact, the guy was practically choking him. Kurt wanted to yell, he really wanted to yell so hard, but he couldn't. He wasn't able to get enough air so couldn't speak either. He saw Blaine walk nearby, but he didn't even flinch, he just barely looked at them. He wasn't going to help him? Or at least someone?! He was barely holding together, his knees were shaking, bending to the floor, please, someone…

"AAAAAAAAH!" he heard the guy who was holding him. Suddenly he dropped Kurt, who fell to the ground breathing all at once, raising his hands. "I'm burning! WATER! WATER!" he shouted. He went running to the hall way towards the bathroom.

Kurt watched him go. Then, he set his sight in front of him. A cigarette was still steaming on the ground. Did the guy got burn by that cigarette…?

Since there were a few students in the hallway, many ignored the fact. What? No one thinks at this school?

"I said that this would not become routine, but God, you really are annoying".

Kurt turned his view in the direction it came. It was _him_.

"You threw him the cigarette?" Kurt asked already recovered.

"Let's just say I had nowhere else to throw it" said leaning on the lockers. He crossed his arms. "You must go to class".

"You must too" Kurt said, standing up.

"Of course, not going is another thing"

"Then why come to school?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms as well. "Sure, oh, you're the bad boy of McKinley."

"And you, the new baby" He smiled.

"Annoying" Kurt said taking the path towards the chemistry lab. Suddenly, he felt persecuted, turned and noticed that it was Blaine.

"And why are you following me!?" said with a frown.

"Not following you, just walking through the halls of McKinley, as the bad boy you say I am".

Kurt snorted indignantly at the attitude of the boy. He was really annoying.

"That way you won't find the laboratory" Blaine said, after taking a look at the class schedule of Kurt.

The brown-haired blinked in surprise.

"Walk these stairs go right down the hall to the first corner, turn left and that's it." Blaine said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you" Kurt said angrily. And climb the stairs quickly without looking back.

Blaine stood there a few seconds, took out his pack of cigarettes again and realized it was empty. Carelessly tossed it into a dumpster and walked. Who did that guy he think he was to treat him as he pleased?

* * *

"Really, Kurt, you should have called me" Finn said giving his chicken nuggets a bite.

They were having lunch outdoors, pleasantly.

"I would have done that, if I had been able to breathe" Kurt said, laughing with lack of humour.

"Kurt, why don't you distract yourself? I mean, we have all been through this at McKinley, and I love singing, it's my way to expressing myself, that's why I joined the glee club, so I could release all that stress in a healthy way!" Rachel added with a smile, drinking her strawberry juice. "Besides, it can be added to my extra-curricular activities in my biography in Wikipedia one day".

"You have a biography in Wikipedia?" Finn asked puzzled.

"Still writing it" she said waving her hand.

"You're saying… join to a club?" Kurt interrupted, cocking his head.

"Yes, it's a good idea!" Finn exclaimed.

"I'm not sure… I don't know any club…"

"I can show them all to you, I have been in most" Rachel added with an excited smile.

"I think… it's better to know what Kurt likes first" Finn said, making Rachel fall off her fantasy bubble.

"True" she said. "Tell us!"

Kurt felt self-conscious on his seat. He had no specifically like. Meaning, he liked signing, writing, dancing…

"Oh, sorry!" exclaimed a young blonde approaching to pick up the ball that crashed the foot of Kurt. "I throw it at Santana, but she didn't notice" added more to herself than to him. And she went jogging.

Kurt followed her with his eyes. There were a lot of guys in sports suits and had McKinley sporting flagship.

"Cheerios…?" he whispered frowning.

"She is Brittany, the girl wearing a unicorn horn the other day" Rachel added noticing Kurt got interested. "She's with Santana, the brunette. Maybe you remember them.

Kurt nodded without taking his eyes off the rest of the guys who trained and danced at ease with what they did ... and then it hit him.

"Are there auditions for the Cheerios?" Kurt said with a smile on his face.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Finn, who was chewing his sandwich right at the moment, so he swallowed and answered the young man.

"Registrations are this week, but the auditions begin at the beginning of the next."

Kurt sighed, really wanted to start.

"If you think about it…" Rachel said resting her head in both hands. "That will rise up your _status_, you know, cheerios are very popular, they're in the top of the social pyramid here in the school".

"Popular?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow. _In which place was Blaine at the pyramid?_ He thought out of nowhere.

Rachel nodded. "If you got in, they won't bother you again, Kurt!" she added in a whisper. "It's just perfect!"

"I hope to get in" He smiled.

"Go and register now" Finn said. "Lists begin to fill fast"

"Oh, ok" Kurt said straightening his jacket to stand up and walk towards the hallway.

He tried to ask some people where the mural that Rachel was talking about was, but no one seemed to pay attention, it was like he wasn't there. But after spinning a lot around looking for it, finally arrived. It had a pencil moored in a holding piece of metal sheets. "Auditions for cheerios. Coach Sue Sylvester ", it had several names listed. Mostly girls, Kurt had to admit, but he took the pen between his fingers and wrote his name shivering a little in the uncomfortable position. He smiled and turned around and it was _then_ when _the_ week began.

A slushie hit his face, making his eyes close asking for water, could not believe that something burned that much, even when it was a bit of spray by accident, this was much more painful. He felt how the liquid mixed with the ice ran down his back and chest. He began to shiver by the cold contact.

"It's cold!" Kurt muttered as he shivered.

"This is for this morning, HO-MO!" he barely heard followed by a few laughs and shock palms. He tried to take off the ice on his eyelids, but it was useless, it was like clean a spot with another, did not dare to take a step because he feared of slipping and do more damage than he thought he had in his eyes.

From nothing was taken by the shoulders and gently led down the hallway, Kurt kept his hands over his face, trying to have a little dignity after he felt tears falling.

"Who-who is it?" he asked between shivers.

But the person did no answer. He opened the bathroom door, turned on the tap and Kurt felt that someone threw water in his face. He never felt so relieved. He continued by himself, repeatedly rubbing his eyes with his hands. He still felt the cold on his back. A towel covered his back. And another fell on his head. He understood that his companion passed them to dry up.

"Really annoying" Kurt heard the person said. And then he knew who he was. He wished not to be crying at that exact moment, but he couldn't stop. Humiliation was a term that he could not overcome in his life.

"You?" Kurt said his voice cracking, and wiped off his face water and tears as well.

"Me." Blaine said, leaning on the sink next to him.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief, but the tears kept falling without permission.

"I do not understand why you always help me" Kurt said, burying his face in the towel.

"Help you?" he said, getting dangerously closer to Kurt. "Let's just say it is _personal harassment"._

"Wh-" but Kurt went on to take off the towel of his face and caught his breath at the sight of Blaine being so close. He felt the smell of smoke infused into the collar of his jacket, his face collided with neck of the other boy.

Blaine's nose gently touched his forehead, Kurt shuddered and put his hands on the boy's chest to try to push him, but his hands were trapped.

"No, this is my reward"

"Let me go now" Kurt said menacingly.

"What will you do to me?" he said grinning.

"Maybe I don't know how to fight, but I know where it hurts to get punch." Kurt said clenching his fits. "If you don't want to feel pain in your lower, let me go."

Blaine laughed aloud and Kurt did not expect that. He saw Blaine's honey eyes in front of him; his face wore a pleasant smile. Of those who had not seen when Finn was fighting, or when he argued with him. This time _was different._

"I was right when I said you knew how to play" he took the towel that Kurt had and passed it through Kurt's hair and occasionally stopping to take an irregular patch of ice. Kurt felt like a little boy, remembered when his mother used to wash his hair, carefully, with love and appreciation and then dry it with a towel and then kissing him on the forehead saying he was ready and could go out and play. But then... were good times.

Kurt quickly wiped a tear while Blaine was drying his hair, but seemed that he wouldn't stop. And easily as it came before, his face bathed in tears again...

"You're such a baby" Blaine said still getting a few pieces of ice that remained in Kurt's head.

"You think much of yourself only for getting me out from there" Kurt said with the utmost bravery he could, trying not to sound so broken.

"If I hadn't, what would you have done?" Blaine said and stopped drying Kurt's hair. They looked at each other's eyes for at least three seconds. Kurt cleaning his wet face with his hands; Blaine waiting an answer, but Kurt did not know what to answer. "I thought so" Blaine said after a minute and continued with the washing of Kurt's hair.

"It's okay" Kurt said wiping his face again, for the third time. He hated to look so fragile before a person, more if that person was _Blaine._

Blaine stopped and put the towel over the sink dipping it slightly at the tip with water and began to pass it on Kurt's cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said narrowing his eyes at the contact.

"Look, I do not know _anything_ about skin beauty, but I heard on TV that if you don't clean it carefully, it could end damage" Kurt blushed at the kindness of his action, also knowing that he was also trying to dry up his tears, so he looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." Kurt said, gently closing his eyes without feeling the burning of the liquid and colorants. Blaine paused for a second, and then continued, adding:

"Of course, as I guess you're a girl you're interested in taking care of your outer beauty."

And the altar, the secret and fictitious altar that Kurt built for him in his head, collapsed.

"Idiot" He said snatching the towel and leaving it aside.

"Idiot? I am the idiot?" Blaine said raising an eyebrow."At least I'm not the one who's going to walk around with a blue stained shirt."

And Kurt set his sights on the mirror and realized that his shirt had suffered damage from the slushie.

"Damn it" Said with his jaw clenched.

Blaine sighed.

"I have a shirt, but I don't think you'll like it because, of course, it's bad boy's shirt" He said, changing his voice to a very shrill in an attempt to mimic the blue-eyed.

Kurt did not like having to owe so many favours, but it was that or getting a cold.

"Ok." Kurt said clenching his teeth. "Can I borrow it?

"What makes you think I'll give it to you so easily?" Blaine smiled and cocked his head at once.

"What else is that you want?" Kurt said angrily. "First of all, you get to see me in the most humiliate and worst scenario and to see me cry… and… and… Also my hair is a mess! It'd never looked so so screw up!" He exclaimed, yelling.

"Why is so important to you to be seen crying?" Blaine said in a very strange voice.

"That's none of your business" Kurt said rubbing his arms from the cold. "Please, just lend me your shirt, and I promise that I'll bring it to you washed and clean."

"No need for you to do that. Just give it back." He said opening a door next to Kurt.

And then Kurt let himself got lost in his thoughts… and began to wonder why is that Blaine was so violent, so pathetic, but then so sweet and (omg, he was no thinking that) cute? Was it possible for a person to be like that?

Kurt was stuck thinking about sitting in a chair he found under the sink, holding himself, trying to warm up his body on his own. Was it Blaine a normal person? Well, he was aware he was called the rebel and the most dangerous guy of the school (and true be told, it was his second day there). He the realized he hadn't heard another opinion about that boy, despite of his mind of wanting not to believe in first impressions or rumours, because he had done that and… the idea of taking a wrong idea of Blaine… but… with him… first impression was it. He seemed to be just like he had heard what everyone had been saying about him.

But that image of Blaine seemed to change all over every single moment the boy opened his mouth to say some random comment. _Who was Blaine Anderson?_ He asked himself again.

"Over here" and then he saw a shirt with a log that said '_William McKinley High School'_ in blue letters; the shirt was grey and had long sleeves. Kurt held it, it was strangely warm. "I use it after the training… but it's not dirty or anything, I swear!" Blaine said raising his arms seeing Kurt's disapproving look.

"I'll change" said the blue-eyed boy entering a bathroom.

"I'm not going to photo you up or rape you, honey" Blaine said after hearing the latch closing.

"Shut up! Can you pass me the towel, please?"

"Bi-po-lar" Blaine said, lingering 2 seconds to pronounce each syllable, finally passing the towel above the bathroom stall.

He saw his shirt hanging on the door and took the towel.

"What unpleasant" Blaine heard, and smirked.

"Get used, honey, I think you earned their hatred."

"Well, you contributed to that, right?" Kurt said putting the shirt on, the sleeves was short, and the rest of the shirt was tight. He supposed it was because Blaine was shorter than him.

"How come I contributed?" Blaine said looking at Kurt coming out. And he began to laugh wildly.

Kurt blushed and clenched his teeth, and then hit on Blaine's arm with the towel.

"You" Blaine said clutching his stomach. "You, that-is very small!"

Kurt made a face of disgust with his lips.

"It's because you're a dwarf" He said crossing his arms. Blaine stopped laughing at him murderously. "Oh, it wasn't that funny to laugh at me after all, isn't it?" Kurt said smiling.

"Definitely know how to play".

Kurt handed Blaine the towels, the boy hung them over his shoulder and went to the bathroom door followed by the blue-eyed gaze.

"Just so you know, honey" said turning around before opening the door. "These towels are mine."

Blaine left and Kurt did not understand what he meant by saying that.

* * *

"I know I get distracted, but … Weren't you wearing a different shirt today morning?" Finn said looking Kurt after their last class. Kurt had ensured to hide the stained and wet shirt in his purse, and then cover the shirt with a black jacket.

"I had a little accident" He muttered.

"And your hair is messy" Rachel said looking at him. "Kurt, what happened?"

"Nothing." Kurt said, but Rachel insisted. "It's just ... ok, I got launched a slushie"

"What!?" Exclaimed the couple at a time.

" Kurt, why didn't you tell us?!" Cried the girl taking him by the shoulders. "And… Well..." she said surprised. "Whose is this shirt?"

Kurt was silent and pressed his lips.

"I think I've seen..." Finn said narrowing his eyes. "Yes, definitely I've seen that shirt."

"Where?" Rachel asked getting no response from her boyfriend.

"I do not remember." Finn finally said after a great effort.

Kurt sighed in relief.

"Ok, Kurt, I have to go to Glee club." Rachel said kissing his cheek.

"Okay." He said hugging her.

"Kurt, now I have to train for the next game coming in two weeks. If you want you can stay a while and then leave together." He smiled.

"Sure" Kurt said smiling. "I can let you go in my truck."

"Excellent" He answered. And they walked toward the football field.

Kurt was at the galleries while Finn went to put his uniform on and went jogging. The young man was aware that it would take at least an hour or an hour and a half, so he took out his cell phone and entered his twitter account; reviewed some news, until he finally noticed the TT that managed to get his attention "#_Igetupsetwith_"... so he copied and pasted into a new tweet "#_ Igetupsetwith_ people like Blaine Anderson", he looked it for a second, and finally delete it completely. Laughed aloud at the thought that he actually wanted to tweet it.

"Shh" listened and stared ahead; the coach looked at him and put her finger to her lips. She was great in many ways, although the look of cold and violent, Kurt felt that her blue eyes were very friendly.

Kurt nodded and when the coach turned, took a photograph of the football field with everyone else running and throwing passes. The got into his account "Accompanying a friend on their training". Send.

Smiled at the picture again, cleaned the screen and suddenly the "Catcha" was heard and a new photo had been taken. He clicked his tongue annoyed at being neglected, but then was surprised to see it ... It pointed Blaine just throwing the football, with his hair dyed green colors, messy, sweaty ... Kurt wanted to delete it, but something or rather someone interrupted.

"Hey homo!" shouted a guy off the bench as he took some of his energizing bottle. "This is not a place for exhibitions! Go and take pictures of the other side!"

Kurt blushed, instantly pulled the object in his hands and blocked it to keep it in his pocket eventually. He listened as the coach scolded them and sent them to take two laps around the field.

He looked at the sky and realized that like yesterday, the day was pretty cloudy and was running a little wind, hugged himself. Blaine's shirt clung to his body and sleeves were half-arm, simulating a ¾ sleeve. I was grateful to have that and not a shirt full of ice chips.

He began to hum a few songs quietly, watching as Finn worked so hard in his training. If he was in the cheerios, he could encourage his best stunts and dances for the next match, smiled at the thought; seeing Rachel cry in the galleries, Kurt cheerio's uniform the coach yelling at them and watch the boys competing...

"Kurt!" He heard Finn shouted suddenly. "We're done, wait a few minutes and I'll be ready!"

Kurt had not realized that the training was over.

"Sure." shouted back with a smile.

He stood up and stretched his arms lifted as he could. Out of nowhere he heard a whistle. Was that the same guy bothering him again? Kurt took the edge of his shirt and reached down embarrassed, quickly sat down red as ever, were those times when he hated being so pale, much more noticeable than others when blushing, which was very often.

From nothing he began to hear some screams from the dressing rooms, could not help but be curious and set his sights on the bottom of the stairs. "You cannot go out like that!", "You're crazy!", "Let him do what he wants!" And that rage quit the other, revealing a wet and shirtless Blaine out of the dressing rooms. Kurt opened his eyes to raise their eyebrows. How dare he going out like that with that weather?

"You'll get a cold" Kurt almost yelled. "I thought you use your head!

Blaine turned revealing his worked body for strenuous workouts, boxing and lonely days. Kurt pressed his lips before shouting.

"Wear something!" reveal his red face, which seemed to Blaine, well ... cute.

"Honey." Blaine said at loud enough for Kurt to hear. "Did not I say that the towels I spent to you were mine?

And then he understood. Blaine licked his dry towels to Kurt, to take care of him. Letting him anything for this, not even a shirt ... the shirt he was wearing at the time assumed that was all he had for these occasions. It felt really bad, went downstairs to fall gently, followed by Blaine's gaze.

WWhat-" but the young man could not keep asking. Kurt watched as he took off his jacket and placed it on his shoulders ... He stopped breathing for a second; he hit the sweet smell, like honey wrapped it. He never expected him to do something like that.

"Sorry you sacrificed so much for me, Blaine. Excuse me really." Kurt said almost in a whisper.

Blaine smirked, not a smile of malice, or hate, sarcasm. But understanding... took Kurt's chin, the boy swallowed loudly.

"What should I do with you?"

Kurt blinked repeatedly nervous, what was he supposed to answer?

"Ah…" and then Blaine's hand whipped out in another direction.

"Get out of here, Anderson."

Blaine looked for a second and then turned away and walked out.

"Tomorrow we'll exchange possessions, sweetness." He said walking slowly.

Kurt put his hand over his lips, knew that he hadn't got kissed; he knew they had barely touched each other, but ... he felt weak.

* * *

He put his shirt and Blaine's in the machine, to remove the stain and its own flavour to the clothes of Blaine, knew that the boy would bother him that "he smelled girly" or something like.

He put his pyjamas and went back to his twitter account, he was surprised to see that someone had commented on his photo _" KurtHummel_ I can see Finn over there! Good photo Kurt !" He wanted to know who was so he revised, and a smile hint on his lips. _" RachelBarbra_" He followed her back without thinking. In a few more minutes, he was checking the photos of her and Finn had, some with the whole club, some cheerios, other of a young blonde smiling tenderly, the boy's mohawk ... Puck if he wasn't mistaken, the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue ... and saw that someone also had commented his photo. _" GoTitans_ Cute picture, HO-MO" and his hands trembled as he read that ... He was not secure at school, now he was not sure in his own favourite social network. He checked who it was, saw some photos and realized it was the same guy who had taunted him today. _Dave Karofsky_. His body was shaking; he put his legs up on the chair and hugged himself. He hid his face between his knees stifling a scream ... What would he do now?

* * *

Here it goes! Sorry for the delay!

Don't hate me for that :c

LOVE U ALL :)

Bye!

~Carolice


	3. Courage

Kurt walked across the halls with Blaine's shirt in a bag, looking behind him every moment, cause he knew there would be harassment, but after the tweet… he knew it would get worse.

An arm rested on his shoulder, causing him dropped the bag and it fell to the floor.

"Hey, baby, why so nervous?"

Kurt gasped turning, it was Blaine, just Blaine, just the annoying guy and badass of McKinley.

"Damn… you" he whispered collecting the bag followed by the curious eyes of Blaine.

"Damn? Really?"

"What?" Kurt said angrily.

"I thought you had a better insult" Blaine said trying to hide a smile.

"Shut up and take this" Kurt added passing Blaine the bag.

Blaine took the bag without knowing what it was, he search inside and suddenly he stopped and look the bag surprise. His clothes had never smell that good. Even his own mother had never treated so careful his clothes, though of course, he wasn't surprise by that fact.

"It would have been better if you'd spent me the towels, but since you didn't, I only brought your shirt."

Blaine covered his face with the back of his hand.

"Hell" Kurt reached to hear.

"You don't have to spend me the jacket, though" Kurt said quickly.

"Stop" Blaine said with his face covered.

"It's not that- What?" Kurt said stunned.

People kept going through the halls, but seeing Blaine there, they were trying to avoid him as much they could.

"You're like a girl, but worse…" He whispered. "Just… stop." He said revealing his face, completely flushed.

Kurt was not ready for any of his responses, nothing he said or how his face looked all red and blushing. And he wanted, but could not contain a small laugh. He had to admit, it was adorable.

"What are you laughing now?!" he cried even redder.

"It's just…" and laughed again covering his mouth. "You-"

But his laughter became a cry of pain. He was pushed by Karofsky against the nearest locker. Finally falling to the ground, he had hit a rib. And, Oh God, of course it hurt! He put his hand up to the pain squeezing tightly.

"Go away Ho-mo!" he shouted grinning around the corner.

Kurt wanted to hold back the tears that fell, but in exchange, he only cleaned them quickly.

"Kurt! What happened to you?" Kurt heard Rachel had shouted and crouched beside him. "Who did this? Was it YOU?" she cried seeing Blaine standing there.

"Of-"

"He did nothing!" Kurt yelled wiping a drop that was falling again.

Blaine was stunned. _Stop!_ He heard inside his head.

"Then who did this, Kurt?" Rachel asked confused.

"Karofsky." Blaine said and walked in the direction the played was gone.

* * *

"Do not mess with me, Anderson!" Karofsky shouted honking his knuckles.

They were in the dressing rooms; soon the training would begin, so they had permission from the teachers, to be prepared properly.

"You think by doing that you are a MAN?" Blaine exclaimed hitting a nearby locker.

There was no one but them.

"Why?"

"WHY?! And you dare to ask? That boy arrived two days ago. Two days, almost three with this. And you're already messing with him?"

"It's not your business." Karofsky clenched his teeth. "Besides, why are you defending him, huh?"

"It's not your business." He said crossings his arms. But he didn't know exactly either.

"Oh, and… Anderson? Your clothes smell like flowers" Karofsky said taking the shirt out of Blaine' bag and shake it sarcastically.

Blaine took the shirt and pushed him.

"Do not mess with him!" He shouted angrily. "Just leave it there."

"Really? Don't mess with him?" He smiled. "That's what you think."

And said this, he came out of the dressing room.

Blaine did not know what to do. Did not even know why he had done this from the very beginning, but seeing him there on the floor, crying, clutching his future hematoma. And no, he didn't want to see him like that, hurt, because… He loved the smile he had in his face before he was pushed.

* * *

"Where are you doing?" Rachel asked Kurt, after the class was over.

"I was going to have lunch, but… I want some air…" Kurt said looking around nervously.

"Okay, Kurt, I understand. I'll be in the cafeteria so you can find me." She smiled.

"Sure." Kurt said gratefully and went to the only place that caused him peace: the galleries of the football field.

He tried to avoid colliding with anyone, to be prepared to cover his face from a slushie and try to breathe calmly before giving him something to his heart. He sighed with relief when he made it. He took an apple that was previously washed and began to eat, not very hungry though, but he knew if he did not eat anything, would be worse throughout the day.

No one was in the field, everything was just sunny. And Kurt tried to breathe the breeze that suddenly came to his face.

"I didn't know you were coming here, darling".

Kurt jumped with fright again, but didn't need know who was turning to.

"Hello" he whispered.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and sat beside him, hugging one knee letting the other hang freely. Kurt tensed nearby.

"Do me a favour?" Blaine said suddenly. Kurt nodded nervously. "Could you… you… AASH, maybe not." He said biting his lower lip.

"What?" Kurt said, stunned by his attitude.

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me." Kurt insisted, surprised by his own attitude.

"Could… couldyouwashmyshirtagain?" Blaine spoke quickly, and then blushed contrasting with the colours of his hair and piercings.

Kurt blinked a few times without achieving chewing his apple again. _What?_

"You really want me to do… that?" Kurt said.

Blaine just nodded totally embarrassed. And he hated himself, of course he hated himself! For feeling so fragile and weak before a young boy he had known just two days ago. Two stupid days! And then he could speak again.

"Ifyoudon'twanttodon't" He said without even breathe.

"O-Okay" Kurt said life if it was a normal thing to ask. "But…"

"But…" Blaine asked daring to look.

"But why you want _me_ to do it?"

The Kurt thought Blaine would get sick; he was as red as a tomato.

"You'll get sick" Kurt said placing his hand on Blaine's forehead. "Your temperature will rise!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it tightly.

"It's because… I do the washing at home and all things and… they never end up like this…"

Kurt made no effort to remove his hand from the grip of Blaine. It was as if talking to a small child.

"Sure." He smiled.

And Blaine… also smiled back, making minimal eye contact, then looked down.

Then, they were interrupted by a whistle.

"I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE ONE OF _THOSE_, ANDERSON!" Karofsky shouted mockingly, and then left the football field and the sight of both boys.

Kurt took off his hand quickly.

"I'm sorry" he said and stood ready to leave too.

"Wait." Blaine shouted, grabbing his hand again. "Kurt, don't go yet."

_Don't go yet_ echoed in Kurt's mind. He tried to find some trace of falsity of his words on the boy's face. But he failed, so he sat down again at his sit. He shook off his hand again.

"Aren't you ashamed?" Kurt said looking at him. "For them see you… with me?"

"Nope."

"Why?" Kurt whispered keeping what was left of his apple. There was nothing of appetite anymore.

"If I do it, I'd be doing exactly what they want."

"So you're doing it for them." Kurt muttered.

"Is that and… I wouldn't ashamed of anything that I am also."

It was hard to get to. Because Kurt thought he heard wrong, though it was a joke, as always. But… that meant that Blaine was… _gay._

"You are-"

Blaine nodded.

"But now you'll have trouble!" Kurt exclaimed distressed. "Because of me!"

"Princess" Blaine said calmly. "You think they don't know?" he said smiling.

"B-but you!" Kurt was waving his arms. "They don't approach to you! They dodge you! They don't bother- They… Oh God!" Kurt ended up letting his head rest in his hands.

Blaine laughed quietly.

"I guess rumours made people stop believing. Plus, I have been seen with some of the cheerios, so I guess since then, they don't buy it."

"You've date girls?" Kurt asked without looking him incredulously.

"Just to make sure." He said seriously.

Kurt sighted.

"It was good to meet you, Blaine" He said melodramatically. "I'm going to die. If you do not see me at the end of the day, you know what happened. Tell Rachel to call my house and say that… I don't know. I died with some action, not the kind that you die unconscious or something.

"Princess, jump to it." Blaine said nonchalantly passing his hand through his curly hair.

Kurt was silent.

"Face them."

And that was it. It was soon, after. Something in the blue-eyed boy head responded made contact. He had to overcome.

"Did you?" Kurt spoke, almost inaudible.

And there was silence, a comfortable one. But it was like several minutes. Kurt turned to Blaine after getting no response.

"What-?"

"No, I didn't." Blaine said, with a sad voice. "And it's something I regret". He looked at Kurt in the eyes, but with a feeling he had not seen in Blaine. "Courage".

* * *

The sound of crushing metal sounded again in the halls of McKinley. But, then, he faced it.

"HEY!" Kurt yelled at Karofsky running after him, entering the dressing room that was next to the bathroom.

"Go away, ho-mo" Karofsky shouted ignoring Kurt.

Kurt stood before him.

"Hit me if that's what you want! But you will not change who I am" Kurt shouted, and he did it for himself. For all he had suffered before arriving at this school, and for what he suffered before that. For his father, who had lived all this with him and had helped him. For his mother, that he needed who would definitely support him right now; and for _Blaine._ Because he was being brave by giving Kurt advice despite of his status at McKinley may fall but he didn't care. Still, he helped.

And then, the world came down, fell to the ground when Kurt felt Karofsky's lips against his; was not a nice kiss at all. It was an awkward, hurried kiss. Kurt wanted to shout. They separated from each other and Kurt saw Karofsky was approaching for another kiss. But didn't let him, and pushed him away. Karosfky hit the locker by his side and the left the place.

The brown-haired boy covered his mouth; he wanted to get rid of it. But he could still feel him in his lips; he wanted to scream and cry. He did it. Slowly fell to the floor, letting the tears fall and let them roll down his cheeks. He had suffered humiliation before. But never like this. It felt so dirty, ran his hands through his mouth frantically wanted to delete it, but his mind repeated it and repeated it.

Straightened his jacket and stepped into the hall, not wanting to be the last two hours of classes. So he went out in search of his Navigator. The tears continued to fall, was about to get into his car.

"But if it is you, princess!" Kurt heard from the three in front of him. He took a quick look and realized that Blaine was up there with a smile on his face.

"Leave me alone and do not mess around" Kurt said trying to walk faster, wiping his face.

Blaine's smile faded when she saw him in that state. Number one, had not noticed that they were still in school and that Kurt was, (at least up to where he thought), itself responsible enough to attend classes. Number two, he was crying. And number three, I did not wanted to see him like that.

He got off with skill of the three and was fast enough to reach Kurt and don't let him open the car door by pinning both wrists.

"Let me go!" Kurt shouted; his face still wet with the tears rolling through his chin to finally fall on his shirt.

"Kurt" Blaine said seriously, taking his chin, but holding both wrists with his other hand. "What did they do?"

"Would you be so kind to let go?" Kurt insisted.

"I will not until you tell me" Blaine said with a look that Kurt knew not decipher.

Sighed and looked turned his face away from Blaine's hand looking at the floor.

"He kissed me" He clenched his teeth, making his eyes get wet even more.

"Karofsky ... Was it?" Blaine said looking at him.

But Kurt was silent. _How did he know? Did he suspect?_

"Kurt, answer me, please!" Blaine said.

"Yes it was him! Are you happy now?!" Kurt shouted and achieved to turn and open the door.

"I will not let you go" Blaine said taking Kurt's hands again.

"Do you want to leave me alone, Blaine!?" He cried sobbing. "All I want is to go home, to mourn in my room and tell myself I'm rubbish! A coward who does nothing well!" added looking at Blaine.

Blaine watched as Kurt looked so tragically beautiful, his eyes red and swollen, his cheeks flushed and his messy hair... But no, he did not want to leave.

"You're not scumbag!" He shouted to Kurt imprisoning him tightly in his arms, the boy tried to get away, in tears and groans to make efforts in vain. "I want you to stay here, to cry with me, insult me, and hit me all you want, but do not want you to go home to sink into your sorrows!"

"You do not understand!" Kurt said with a sob, pushing Blaine, unable to separate.

"You are not alone, Kurt!" Blaine cried against his chest, turning off all the attempts of the blue-eyed boy for wanting to separate. "Cause I am here with you..." added whispering in his ear.

And Kurt could not stand, so he cried, he rested in Blaine's arms all his sorrow, he felt terrible, horrified. His first kiss had been stolen from him.

* * *

_Hi everyone!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_

_I really like the reviews :3 So, thank you! REALLY thank you!_

_*Sorry if we have any mistakes with the traduction*_

_Bye guys!, Love u all!_

_~Carolice_


End file.
